


escapril prompts

by sbiderwoman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Escapril Poetry Challenge, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbiderwoman/pseuds/sbiderwoman
Summary: my take on escapril
Comments: 17
Kudos: 3





	1. an

so uhhh no one is gonna see this, which is kinda the goal, but this is my take on escapril!

i dont know if ill do all of them and im not really good at writing poems so when i dont write poems i'll be writing just

short, heartfelt texts

id like to call them prose poems but eh 

anyways, to whoever's reading this, hope you enjoy!


	2. day 1: dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW TW TW TW  
> TRIGGER WARNING  
> idk i like writing sad stuff

sometimes, she wonders how it would be if things were different.

if she didn't spend hours laying on grassy fields, staring at the rising sun, but was home instead

getting woken up by a sober mom, greeted at the breakfast table by a loving dad,

fighting over the cereal with an alive sibling

the colours were beautiful today. the red and oranges and purples overlapping with the colours on her wrists

and the handprints on her neck

the lines on her body that were once so rash, so discernable, now seemed so soft she could almost pretend 

they were made by blades of grass.

once she finally felt her hand go limp, felt it hit the ground, she closed her eyes and thought of a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda proud of this one 👉👈


	3. growth/decay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missed this one yesterday cause i was kinda busy doing other stuff sorry :((  
> but im writing it today so all is gucci

there's a certain cycle to the world, i've noticed.

it always starts with a little seed, a growing bud

not much different than the others. no bigger dreams, no better soil, just pure luck.

one day, it starts growing and growing and growing until it reaches the sky

it starts looking down at other plants, as if it weren't one of them, once.

it now has the biggest petals and the brightest flower head and the sturdiest stem.

which is why, when finally, something bigger comes along the way, it picks the one

with the biggest petals and the brightest flower head and the sturdiest stem.

sometimes, the luckier ones might end up in a glass of water

but inevitably, its big, beautiful petals will shrivel

its bright flower head will turn gray

and the stem, that once held the beautiful flower tall enough to reach the sky, will decay

and because it's so far from home, distant from the soil he flourished in, its seeds

will decay along with the flower

just like that, it's gone. as if it never even existed. as if it never once was the biggest, brightest, tallest flower,

remembered only by the touch of yellow it left in the water

until it gets flushed down the drain.

somewhere else, a new bud starts to bloom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont really like this one but eh  
> a lil long


	4. is anyone listening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just realized all my chapters are sad whoops  
> what can i say i like writing sad stuff  
> i promise next one will be happy though

sometimes you kick and scream and shout

praying for anyone to hear

them getting in, you getting out

why is the glass wall really here?

you call for help, your voice is hoarse

not loud enough for them to care

feeling blindly for a light source

hoping the gods will heed your prayer

sometimes, all that isn't enough

sometimes, you don't want to be saved

you let your thumps become less rough

sometimes, you might remain enslaved

'is anyone listening?' you

ask, knowing you might not pull through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at that i did the same amount of syllables in each line  
> i even wrote a sonnet goddamn i really am a poet  
> aight thats enough poetry for a lifetime never doing that again lolz


	5. earthly pleasures!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes yes i know i may have missed one or two or ten days but DO NOT FRET BECAUSE I AM HERE AND READY TO PARTY  
> aint no party like a sbiderwoman party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i already wrote smth for this but its sad so  
> ill write a happy one hehe

you see that girl, sitting over there, by the cherry tree?

her rosy cheeks, turning cherry red as the wind pierces past them

goosebumps forming on her milky skin

the flower blossoms fluttering to the ground around her, making her seem ethereal?

do you see that girl, waiting for the bus and dancing along to an invisible tune?

her cocoa skin, the colour of rich soil, clashing against her bright orange jacket

and forest green eyes

making her look like a vibrant, enthralling nymph?

do you see that short girl on the beanbag, the whose music is blasting through her earphones?

scars of all shapes and sizes littering her skin, like canyons

or crevices that house forest animals

her freckles making her look like a pixie?

all these girls, they're children of the earth.

they're fascinating in their own way

gifts from mother earth, made with the same intents

they're earthly pleasures, and we should indulge in them.

all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE ALL WOMEN THEY ALL DESERVE SO MUCH LOVE  
> also this is awful but eh


	6. the view from up here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god is that a chapter? it's an easter miracle!

i don't know why i was so worried.

was i scared of letting go?

of never seeing them again?

of them never seeing me again?

whatever it was, i'm fine now.

i got to watch them grow

albeit, not from down there

they can't hear me, but sometimes, they'd get a wistful look on their faces

and stare right at me

_or right through me?_

i'd like to think they still think of me

like i think of them

the view from up here is bittersweet,

watching the ones i love and wonder what could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was rushed and you can tell  
> i just wrote as it came to me so it  
> SUCKSSSS


	7. obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MEN CAN BE VICTIMS TOO!!!

he's so beautiful, standing there in the moonlight.

_he's still. silent. eyes wide open, glassy and unobservant._

hiding behind a bush, observing him like i have for the past year, 

_i stand in front of him, and finally start moving closer_

i feel elation coursing through my body at the simple act of looking

_but i feel numb. it's not enough and i need more._

he's perfect. i imagine running out and kissing him

_i bring my lips to his face, slow and sweet_

and him kissing me back

_he remains stoic._

running away, far away from his friends and family

_they're all far, far away now_

that want to keep him from me

_it's just me and him_

but i know he doesn't see that we're meant for each other yet.

_the red on his body a symbol of our love_

so i sit back and wait for him to realise

_finally, it's time_

he's meant to be mine.

_for us to be together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo spooky  
> also i tried making it so the normal and italics are two different texts kinda  
> some kind of before n after ish


	8. chemical reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know what im writing anymore  
> send help lol

at first, we dance around each other

scared of the reaction that might happen when we crash

until finally, we meet

and in the midst of the explosion,

something new emerges.

something good enough

that makes it all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill have a chair but make it electric


	9. hometown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whyyy do i write  
> like this

it's always expected and unexpected

when you bite into something and it takes you back

even if it's only for a minute

back to late mornings and kisses on the forehead

lazy days, a house full of people

sand castles and jars full of shells

blue paint peeling off wood and salty breezes

shouting and laughter and tears and love

walking with your siblings the roads that were imprinted in your mind

visiting the arcade, the bakery, talking to the owners,

going home with free goods and a big smile

rowdy kitchens and soothing words

warm smells, teasing and bickering

and just as soon as it came, it went away

leaving you with the memories

and the urge to make time go faster and slower at the same time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall know voltron? lance mcclain?  
> the whole time i was thinking of him hes my baby and i love him


	10. parasitic

like a parasite, he grew on me

until he was all i knew.

all i could see.

all i could hear.

he was glued to me, like he needed me to survive.

my own protests merging into his gentle coaxings

the line between our thoughts and feelings and words

become increasingly blurry over time

until it completely disappeared, and we became one

or rather, i became him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last time i freaked out, i just kept looking down, i st-st-stuttered and he asked me what im thinkin bout  
> felt like i couldnt breathe, you asked what's wrong with me, my best friend lesley said 'oh she's just being miley'
> 
> seriously that song has been stuck in my head and i don't even watch hannaw montana


	11. natural light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes ik its not april anymore and yes ik i havent updated my actual fics in forever leave me alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also this was supposed to come before the last chapter but oops

it was a morning like any other morning, really

i was laying in bed with her

she was still sleeping

the curtains were drawn open, light

filtering through the cracks

dust particles floating around,

some landing on her long, silky eyelashes

her gentle breaths causing the specks of dust to disperse

and to come together again.

it was a picture perfect moment. not because it was different,

but because i finally realized that with her, every moment is special

it was then that i just knew

just like i knew the natural light made her look angelic

just like i knew she would chastise me for not closing the curtains

it was then that i knew that i loved her.

simple as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is me projecting my big fat lesbian dream  
> a happy poem? me? who woulda thunk


	12. heaven/hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi its me again im on a roll

i've always thought heaven was just a concept

just like i've always thought hell was just a concept.

i never thought the amount of good, or bad you did in life

would change anything.

i never thought life was just the first step

towards the rest of eternity.

i lived life like i was the only one that mattered, because

i felt like i was

i regret it.

every little thing i did that led up to where i am now

i wish i could take it back

sitting in my own personal hell, too tired to fight but not tired enough to sleep,

i wonder what would have happened if i were good.

and the worst part is

i'll never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how to write poems how long should they be what words do i use where do i use punctuation do i use the first second or third person how do i separate the paragraphs should i even have paragraphs aGH IDK HELP  
> also holy snickerdoodles this is awful


End file.
